vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Voorhees
Summary Jason Voorhees is the main antagonist and villain protagonist of the 1981 slasher horror film, Friday the 13th Part 2, and the rest of the Friday the 13th movies and its two remakes (except from Part 5: A New Beginning). He is a hockey-masked, immortal, zombified, undead serial killer. He is nominated in AFI's 100 Years... 100 Heroes and Villains and Wizard Magazine rated him the 26th greatest villain of all time. Born in the 1940s as a physically and mentally disabled boy, Jason Voorhees was put into Camp Crystal Lake by his loving mother when he was 11. However, a pack of rude camper kids bullied and insulted Jason for his deformity, pushing him into the lake. But poor Jason couldn't swim and drowned, breaking his mother's heart and mind. She then slaughtered all of the counselors before being decapitated by the last surviving one, somehow giving Jason the strength to resurrect himself, don an iconic hockey mask, and spend the rest of his days killing all who steps a foot on the camp's ground. Jason is extremely difficult to kill due to him being accidentally raised from the dead in Jason Lives but is quite durable in the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th films, even taking a machete to the head and surviving. He was born with physical defects. He goes around killing people with a machete, but also uses any other weapons or methods of killing that he can find. He (alongside Michael Myers) has one of the highest body counts in slasher history and is among the most famous, in that he has gone the entire series without ever speaking a single word. Though in some of the movies, Jason can be heard grunting and roaring and yelling. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Jason Voorhees Origin: Friday the 13th Age: 38 before dying and resurrecting Gender: Male Classification: Undead Serial Killer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength and durability, Expertise in using virtually anything as a weapon, along with great aim, Immortality (Types 3, 6, and 7), Regeneration (Mid to High-Mid), Resurrection, Reactive Evolution, his heart hypnotizes people into eating it and possesses them once they do, Resistance to Mind and Soul Manipulation, Teleportation Attack Potency: Wall level''' (Capable of easily killing and tearing people apart with his bare hands). Speed: Normal Human with Peak Human reactions Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human, possibly up to Class 1 (He can rip a man's heart out with his bare hands, knock a man's head off with a single punch, and rip apart steel) Striking Strength: Class KJ Durability: Small Building level. Immortality, regeneration, and resurrection make him hard to kill. Stamina: Rarely shows any limit Range: Extended human melee range with his various weapons Standard Equipment: Usually a machete, sometimes an axe, basically any random trash that looks stabby/smashy/killy Intelligence: Was born mentally disabled and is crazy psychopath. Can be rather smart when it comes to setting up traps and using other deadly tools. Weaknesses: Being reminded of his mother stops him on his tracks, and maiming him enough can temporarily incapacitate him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Besides some inhumanly strong machete swings, Jason constantly crushes his victim's skull with his bare hands. '- Slasherporting:' The ability to repeatedly and off-camera appear whenever needed to get the jump on people who are already ahead of him and running. This is more of a horror genre trope Note: This profile covers composite Jason Voorhees, although it mostly focuses on Zombie Jason forward. Does not include Child Jason or Jason X. Also does not include the new revamped Jason, although the feats in that movie were pretty low for Jason anyways. Other Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Horror Category:Friday The 13th Category:Movie Characters Category:Murderers Category:Revived Characters Category:Undeads Category:Serial Killers Category:Villain Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Axe Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Psychopaths Category:Berserkers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Iconic Characters